


见色起意

by Vilya7



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilya7/pseuds/Vilya7
Summary: 法度草莓奶油蛋糕，由穆斯林奶油和两层海绵蛋糕组成，中间填充着大量新鲜饱满的草莓，蛋糕层的金黄糖浆包围着玛瑙艳红的草莓，甜丝丝的香味在豪华的套间里弥漫着。四双眼睛紧紧地盯住了蛋糕，就像盯着一颗即将要爆裂的炸弹。最终，Benji放下了手中的扫描仪，“没有IS的炸弹，也没有第七局的窃听器。”他宣布道，“这就是一个蛋糕，一个无辜的蛋糕。”
Relationships: William Brandt/Ethan Hunt
Kudos: 6





	见色起意

法度草莓奶油蛋糕，由穆斯林奶油和两层海绵蛋糕组成，中间填充着大量新鲜饱满的草莓，蛋糕层的金黄糖浆包围着玛瑙艳红的草莓，甜丝丝的香味在豪华的套间里弥漫着。

四双眼睛紧紧地盯住了蛋糕，就像盯着一颗即将要爆裂的炸弹。最终，Benji放下了手中的扫描仪，“没有IS的炸弹，也没有第七局的窃听器。”他宣布道，“这就是一个蛋糕，一个无辜的蛋糕。”

“很高兴知道法国人没有过河拆桥，我肩膀还痛着呢。”Jane伸了伸手臂，紧绷的肩膀放松了下来，拿起香槟，开始跃跃欲试，“那就让我们来尝尝的Brandt的生日蛋糕吧，我听说这家酒店的法式甜点很正宗。”

“不是我生日。”Brandt一边嘀咕着，一边收起了钳子。

“这可是酒店特意赠送给你的呀。”Benji语气轻快，“不是每个刚从生化威胁下死里逃生的人都有机会得到蛋糕。”他把扫描仪装进了箱子里，转身坐在Jane身边，搓了搓手，高高兴兴地拎起刀叉就要去切。

Ethan拦住了他，笑吟吟地向Brandt递去一眼，“Benji，不要抢寿星的工作。”

“我说了今天不是我生日。”眼见三个人就要因为一块意外得来的蛋糕兴奋起来了，Brandt觉得自己有义务泼点冷水，他十分通情达理地对Benji说：“Benji，你尽管切好了。”

Ethan一只手悠悠地搭上了他的肩膀，“Ryan先生，”他叫着Brandt登记入住的假名，低沉的声音像香颂里的那种诱惑调子，“在巴黎，你要学会享受生活。”

Brandt转头，正对上Ethan甜蜜得好比涂在蛋糕上的糖浆一样的眼神，Brandt顿时觉得自己好像是一颗被埋在糖浆里快透不过气了的草莓。Ethan的手毫无必要地贴着他的胳膊滑下来，衣料摩挲的细响跳动着不着痕迹的暧昧节奏，然后是温热的肌肤碰触，接着Brandt掌心一凉，Ethan往他手里塞了一把刀，才悠悠地与他拉开了距离。

三双眼睛像是暗中达成了默契一般凝望着他，满溢着期待。还没回味完Ethan的举动，突然就成了任务后为大家提供娱乐消遣的借口和焦点，Brandt有点发懵。

“怎么，等我们唱生日歌吗？”两杯酒下肚，Jane说话也变得毫无顾忌了，她带着点挑逗地揶揄Brandt，“我可以给你演绎深情的法语版。”

“我给你唱荷兰语版！”Benji兴奋地挥着手，迫不及待地想要炫耀一下为了这次卧底任务他日夜苦学的荷兰语水平。他已经忍不住从蛋糕上偷了一块草莓，Jane轻轻拍了他一巴掌，他急忙一口吞下草莓，又转头看向Ethan。

Ethan手肘撑在桌子上，双手交叉抵着下巴，若有所思，“生日总要许愿。”他注视着Brandt，笑意深深，“你可以尽管提要求。”

尽管？Brandt在心里权衡着这个词的分量，迎着他的目光回望去，半是认真半是戏谑地问：“我可以许愿你以后不要再倒挂在埃菲尔铁塔上被恐怖分子当活靶吗？”

Ethan颇感意外地扬了扬眉，继而笑得神秘莫测，“说出来就不灵了。”

分明就是戏耍，Brandt瞪着他，眼睛圆圆的，像只到嘴的鱼突然被偷走了的猫。

看热闹的Jane敲着酒杯发出嘘声，为Brandt不值，而Benji就像目睹了一出痛心悲剧似的摇了摇头，评价道：“太不真诚了。”说着他又囫囵往嘴里塞了一块草莓。

Ethan笑而不语。

已经等不及了的Jane立刻提议下一个流程，接下来她和Benji不断地给Brandt唱着生日歌，穷尽了毕生所学的各种语言，仿佛不知疲惫。Jane随心所欲的高音配合着Benji跑调的乐感愈发荒诞不经，歌词也在他们的即兴发挥中被改得越来越离谱，从“亲爱的Brandt祝你生日快乐”到“庆祝伟大的Ethan Hunt还活着”到“我是个超级优秀的特工”再到“赞美世界上最好吃的法度草莓奶油蛋糕”，只过去了一刻钟。

Ethan没有参与他们的胡闹，他靠在沙发上仔细品尝着自己的那块蛋糕，一缕落下来的发丝勾在眼角，显得格外沉静，眉宇间藏不住的那点疲态，让他终于看起来像是那个在一天之内和法国第七局在情报合作上纠缠了几个回合紧接着又追踪生化武器最后还在埃菲尔铁塔上和恐怖分子交流了一番惊险特技的卓绝特工了。

Brandt转着手里的切刀，用余光瞟了他好几次，最后还是默默挪着身体远离了Jane和Benji的表演舞台，向Ethan靠过去。“你就放任他们俩在这里狂欢？”

这时Jane和Benji完全沉浸了在自己世界中，两人甚至拿起空酒杯当作话筒深情对唱香颂。Ethan好笑地看了看他们，对Brandt解释道：“这次任务给他们的压力太大了，尤其是Jane，她都快绷到极限了，Benji之前也从没做过卧底，他们都需要机会放松。”

Brandt盯着他们俩若有所思，“所以你就拿我当消遣借口。”他不那么认真地抱怨道。

“你也需要放松。”Ethan安抚地拍了拍他的手臂，无比自然地从他的盘子里叉走了最后一块草莓。

Brandt一怔，叫道：“嘿，那是我的草莓！”Ethan挑起眼角，回了他一个“那又怎么样”的表情，在那缕不听话的发丝下，幽绿的眸子在灯光的映照里挥洒着灿烂的笑意，就像吃定了Brandt对他没办法。

光华太盛，Brandt在心里哀叹，被晃得晕乎乎的，他嘟嚷着，“好吧，你在埃菲尔铁塔当活靶，你最辛苦，草莓都是你的。”另一边Jane和Benji又开始互相抹蛋糕了，闹得乐不可支，Brandt不由转头看了几眼，有些羡慕。

“Brandt。”听见Ethan在叫他，Brandt回过头，发现Ethan正凝视着他，愈发深邃，连眼角的纹路都蜿蜒着温和的暖意，整个人看起来从容又笃定，“你的愿望，会实现的。”

好像有大片的糖浆倾泻而出，让人深陷其中，Brandt再次被他的眼神黏住了，在一股莫名的力量的趋势下，缓缓地点了点头。

“那么，”顿了顿，Ethan的语气中流露出几分慧黠，“生日快乐，Brandt。”他伸出右手手指，用指尖在盘子里捻起一点金黄的糖浆奶油，在Brandt左脸上划了一道，如蜻蜓点水。

Ethan这番突来的举动让Brandt骤然睁大眼睛，身体都僵直了，他忍不住用眼神控诉着Ethan。

Ethan只是满意地端详着他的神情，一边笑一边伸出舌头慢慢舔掉了指尖残留的奶油。

Brandt觉得脸上有点发烫。“都说了今天不是我生日。”愣了半晌后，他喃喃着。

Ethan眉毛一挑，好像在说“那又怎么样”。

-END-

彩蛋一

Ethan从浴室里出来时遇见刚和Jane结束了蛋糕大战的Benji，他像只才被人从蛋糕里捞出来的老鼠，从头到脚，满身都泞着的奶油。他得意地摊开双手，在Ethan面前转了个圈，仿佛他身上挂满了勋章，迫不及待地要给人展示。

Ethan不明所以。

Benji瞪着他看了几秒，挫败地垂下肩膀，大声叹息道：“我们直男是不会那样糊人奶油的！”他抬起手，用手指在自己左脸上比划了一下。

Ethan直接把他拎进了浴室。

彩蛋二

Jane半眯着眼睛，懒洋洋地蜷缩在沙发上，Brandt在桌边替Benji收拾他的仪器。她盯着Brandt忙碌的身影看了一会儿，突然问道：“Brandt，你是喜欢男人吗？”

Brandt扔给了她一个疑惑的眼神。

Jane翻身爬到沙发的另一头，靠近了Brandt，“我是说……”她神神秘秘地压低了声音，“你和Ethan。”

“我不知道。”Brandt抓了抓头发，似乎被这个问题难住了，眉毛拧在一起，满是纠结。他索性坐倒在Jane身边，望着天花板，“那可是Ethan，他……”他有些无助地看向Jane，“他太漂亮了！你会觉得他的每个举动好像都在撩拨你。”

“噢——”Jane慢吞吞地拉长了声音，投向Brandt的目光怜悯又了然，“我懂。”她点点头，躺了回去，像发现了真理一样宣布道：“你是见色起意。”


End file.
